Where are we and what are we?
by Geekyanimefreak
Summary: The three Thoreau siblings travel to Kuroshitsuji, where they meet their favorite characters! But a loss comes to that—the truth and bloodshed of someone dearest. Can the siblings survive this world with their newfound abilities?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, world! Welcome to this new fanfiction, written by Geekyanimefreak and me, Moniker Abderian Agelastian Slash III to the 2nd Power Jr.! Call me Moniker. :3

We'll be alternating between chapters, so I guess I'll start out.

Anywho, I should add a disclaimer. But... Ehh... Too much work... ARAMIS! *snaps fingers*

Aramis: You need something, Moniker? :3

Yes. I do. Disclaim this for me! *sits back in chair*

Aramis: Erm... Okay then! Kuroshitsuji does not in any way, shape, or form belong to these writers. And the OCs... Well, one is Geekyanimefreak's and the other two (including me) were created by Moniker, but given as a gift to Geekyanimefreak. So basically, Moniker owns nothing.

*throws pineapple at his head*

Aramis: Itai! What was that for?! *rubs head and muttered before looking up again* Enjoy the story! *closes eye, cocked head smile*

* * *

"Etienne! It's morning already! Get up and face the day, will you?"

Etienne Alene Thoreau reluctantly opened her crystalline blue eyes to stare menacingly at her older brother.

"Aramis," she said in sleepy indignity, "Last time I checked, today was Saturday. Saturdays are for sleeping in."

The crimson-eyed 19-year-old grinned, ruffling his sister's already-unkempt obsidian hair and chuckling mildly when she snarled irritably at him.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I guess Sherry and I will go up to the anime convention without you."

Etienne at once bolted to her feet, all thoughts of sleeping in completely gone. "Why didn't you TELL me?! Let's hurry up and get ready, Aramis!"

He laughed.

* * *

"Morning, Etienne!" Sherry chirped with a good-natured and slightly psychotic smile.

"Oh, hey, Sherry," Etienne replied, sitting on the kitchen floor with multiple duffel bags laid out in front of her. "Did you get everything you'll be needing? Cosplay equipment, extra clothes, toiletries, hair dye, brushes, random items that may or may not be useless, snacks, beef jerky, and your accents?"

Sherry nodded with each listed item.

"Yep! Got 'em all!"

"Even your iPhone, iPad, and chargers?"

"Kya! I'll be right back!"

The albino shot out of the kitchen, making for her room.

Etienne chuckled and checked her own bags.

"Oh, right... Can't forget my inhalers," she murmured, putting three in the side pocket along with her technology. It was pretty easy to forget the fact that she still sometimes was attacked mercilessly by the horror known as asthma. It was her biggest flaw, in her opinion. Oh, well, though. She couldn't be lamenting over such things today—there was cosplaying to be done.

It was almost impossible to remember her first taste of the wonder known as anime. Aramis had actually stumbled upon it, with the anime Trigun, and had immediately shown it to Etienne and her sister. Of course, because anime is so amazing, the girls were immediately infatuated with it, and together, the siblings had flown through Anime World on the back of a giant Nyan Cat. As of right now, their favorite was Black Butler. As with the others, Etienne had been entranced by the Victorian setting, the plot, and mostly (for her, anyways) the characters. Her favorites by far were Sebastian (obviously), Ronald, Ciel, Bard, and the Undertaker, which was probably not the best combination out there, but it still worked for her.

Sad to say, she'd kind of abandoned Trigun in the middle of the series in favor of the other animes. It did make her feel a bit guilty (Aw... Vashydoddles was left all alone...)...perhaps she'd finish it later?

* * *

Satisfied that she had gotten everything, she decided to check on her brother, who had been mysteriously quiet. With Aramis, quiet wasn't necessarily a good thing. He was like a little kid sometimes.

"ARAMIS!" she shouted.

"Yes, my lady?"

Etienne shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air—Aramis had been standing right behind her, dressed as a certain butt-kicking, cutlery-wielding butler. He actually did resemble said butler so much it was almost uncanny. His usually messy black hair had been combed down so that it reached to his chin, some fringes brushing his mouth gently.

"Wow," Etienne complimented, once she had gotten over her shock. "You really look like Sebastian when you wear your hair like that. You have the same eyes and aura too."

"Who knows?" he said with a shrug. "Perhaps we're related."

A scoff. "You wish, Aramis."

He cracked a grin.

"I've got them!" Sherry called out, waving her technological items in the air. She suddenly came to a shocked stop.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SEBB—wait, no, it's just my brother. Never mind!"

She sighed in disappointment. "Oh well. It was nice while it lasted."

She suddenly cheered up then, taking an eyepatch out of her bag and placing it on her eye. "However, I'm Ciel now, so you have to do my bidding!"

"Ah, but soon, young master, I will have the pleasure of consuming your soul."

"Kya! Don't say it like that, it sounds like you really want to eat my soul! That's creepy!"

Etienne, never one to enjoy being left out, pulled on a long-haired red wig and some spectacles, even though she seriously disliked Grell, and let out a girlish squeal.

"OHHH, BASSY~~~!"

Aramis shuddered. "Oh, and you call me creepy."

Etienne and Sherry laughed at their brother, until Etienne regained enough self-control to stop and say, "Alright, guys, let's go."

The three siblings gathered their luggage together and set off on the long journey to the anime convention.

* * *

And then, with no warning whatsoever, their world became dark, and there was nothing but the sickening feel of falling.

* * *

"Aramis! Aramis! I'VE GONE BLIND!"

"Sst! Do you want me to go deaf too, Sherry?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Eeengh... Aramis? Sherry? What the deuce was that?"

"I have no idea. I just passed out and I'm here now. And so are you guys."

"Where IS here?"

"Well, why don't you open your eyes?!"

"That's...actually a good idea."

All three sat up in quick succession. Their mouths dropped open almost comically as they surveyed the Victorian sitting room they were in the middle of.

"What...the—?!"

A cross voice, laced with youth and a thick British accent, interrupted Aramis before he could finish.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Phantomhive manor?!"

Aramis stared ungracefully at the blue haired kid before standing up, walking over to the nearest wall, and banging his head against it.

* * *

**Erm...so that's that, I guess. Let us know what you think! First time... How'd we do? **

**Oh, and don't forget to give Terry a hug on your way out! *holds out stuffed dragon***

**Au revoir! **

**~ Moniker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it is I, GeekyAnimeFreak! (and Moniker) here with the second chapter! This is my first time ever writing a fanfic~ Please do enjoy as we, well, I, write our second chapter!**

* * *

Sherry watched as Aramis banged his head against the wall, and so did Etienne. Both girls were soaked in fear and excitement as their heads shifted from their older brother to a small figure. Then Sherry broke into giggles.

"NO NEEDS TO WORRY, IT'S JUST A CIEL PHANTOMHIVE COSPLAYER, RIGHT? RIGHT?!" Sherry nervously laughed.

"Why would Aramis hit his head against the wall if he was?" Etienne asked.

"Well...I-"

The blue haired boy 'ahemed' them all. "I asked you once, and I won't ask again, who are you and what are you doing in the Phantomhive manor?"

The girls cleared their throats. "I'm Sherry-"

"...and I'm Etienne-"

"...and the boy dressed as Sebastian Michaelis who is currently banging his head against the wall is our big brother Aramis!"

Aramis groaned as he finally stopped having mental issues. "You know, m'ladies, I can speak for myself," he said, closing his eyes, smirking, an cocking his head, just like Sebastian.

"That still doesn't answer my second question," the litte Ciel 'cosplayer' rudely interrupted them.

"Well, we here for the same reason you are, the anime con~" Sherry replied, getting cheerful.

The Ciel looked offended when Sherry said that. "Anime con? what the bloody-hell is that?"

Sherry's cheerful mood dropped and her aura turned very cold. "what year is this?" she whispered, her bangs dropping above her eye, the other one hidden behind her fake eyepatch.

"Sherry-" Etienne started.

"WHAT YEAR IS IT?" She asked again, her voice raising a bit.

the ciel's eyebrows raised. "1885" he sneered

Aramis and Etienne looked at eachother, and back at Sherry. Her eye showed and her gentle eyes looked welcoming, but cold at the same time. A smile was placed upon her lips as she took of her blue wig, her long silver hair fell down to her hips.

"And I assume you're Ciel Phantomhive." she held out her hand, but he didn't shake it, so she drew it back.

"We're awfully sorry about disturbing you and you're manor-" Aramis started

"-and we'll leave right away-" Etienne finished part of it

"-but look at how late it is, may we please stay, just for the night?" Sherry completed the sentence

Ciel studied their faces, opening his mouth, but closing it, as if he was deciding on his words, and his choice. The three waited for a response in an awkward silence, and finally, he spoke up.

"Fine. i'll have my butler, Sebastian, prepare rooms for you."

Then, as his butler bedight in black appeared at his side, he seemed to come to a realization, but kept his clinical aura. "A-and then you are going to tell me HOW you know my name, WHY you are so concerned about the time, and WHY you are dressed as me and my butler."

Sebastian looked over the three with an unreadable expression in his eyes, especially when he came to Aramis, who still looked like his long-lost twin.

"Guests of yours, my lord?" he asked smoothly. Ciel hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. Prepare rooms for them, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord," the butler said, before bowing politely at the Thoreau trio. "Come with me, please."

As they walked down the hallway, Aramis cast both Sherry and Etienne a look that read, "This is totally ludicrous! I mean, this dude's my role model and this place isn't supposed to be real and I get the feeling that this is going to be AWESOME, but the atmosphere's a bit awkward right now..."

The girls replied with looks that read, "Yeah, right?!"

"These three rooms and their supplies are yours to utilize," Sebastian said, jerking them out of their telepathic conversation and gesturing towards three adjoining rooms.

"Oh, these are lovely! Thank you!" Etienne gushed, admiring the immaculate charm of every sleeping chamber.

"It is only customary for guests at the Phantomhive residence to be treated with such quality, Miss...ah..." He paused, uncertain.

"Oh, right! Thoreau, Etienne Alene Thoreau."

"Ah, thank you, Miss Thoreau."

Sherry dragged Etienne into one of the rooms to explore with an "8D" expression. Aramis was about to follow when he remembered something.

"Oh, shoot!" He facepalmed. "Our stuff's still in the other room!"

"No need to trouble yourself, Mr. Thoreau," Sebastian assured him. "I shall return shortly with your belongings."

Aramis nodded his thanks and leaned against the doorjamb, contemplating the paradox that was tomorrow morning.

'I wonder what Ciel's reaction will be...' he thought. 'I mean, if I were in his shoes...I probably wouldn't believe a word I said. Wait. Of course I'd believe every word I said, because it's ME, and I'd know that I'm usually right... Ugh. I just completely turned my thoughts into the Gordian knot...'

Alexander's sword[1] came in the form of Sebastian returning with their possessions.

"This certainly is an odd material," the butler mused, fingering the duffel bags. "If I may ask, where are you and your sisters from?"

"Well, we decided that we'd discuss it tomorrow morning with Ciel and he agreed, so you can listen in there. Right now, I'm reeeally tired."

Quite suddenly, Aramis found himself pinned to the wall, facing Sebastian's menacing glare. They were about the same height, thus making the resemblance that much more uncanny.

"Now, I want to make one thing clear with you, Mister Thoreau," the butler told him softly, red eyes slowly becoming magenta. "If you make so much as one unwise move concerning my young lord, I assure you, there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

Pure confusion showed itself on Aramis's face. His own red eyes were wide with a childlike "Who, me?"

The 19-year-old cocked his head, gazed straight into Sebastian's eyes, and said, with utmost sincerity,

"Derp."

The butler was thrown off. "Excuse me?"

Aramis gently pushed Sebastian off. "Oh, right. Let me rephrase that."

He put his hand on his chin, as if thinking of another way to put his thought, then flailed his arms wildly, almost smacking Sebastian in the face.

"What do you mean? Do you have something against nineteen-year-olds or something? Is he allergic to the way I smell? Is it my face?! It's not my face, is it?! Did I do something wrong? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He suddenly sobered up. "Am I a threat to Ciel? I really hope I'm not. I want to help him out. Please tell me I don't smell like something he'd be allergic to."

Sebastian now held a look of baffled uncertainty. He quickly brushed it off, though, and simply smiled politely. "It is no matter. Good night, Mister Thoreau."

Aramis gave the butler a genuinely friendly smile in return and waved. "Have a good night, Sebastian! Oh, and call me Aramis! I'm not really formal!"

With that, Aramis Thoreau murmured his good night to his now sleeping sisters and retired himself. He fell asleep thinking of how to phrase his explanation the next day.

* * *

**[1]- The legendary Gordian Knot—basically, a huge knot that was pretty much impossible to untangle. It was said that the person who managed to untie it would rule the world or something. Alexander the Great tried, failed, and finally just sliced the Knot in half with his sword.**

* * *

**well, thanks for reading today's chapter! written by yours truly~ no, just joking, Moniker wrote most of it :p**

**THERE IS A BUTTON THAT MUST BE PRESSED. (FOLLOW AND FAVORIE AAAANND REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hej again~. Moniker here. Sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy with my sorry excuse for a Kuro fanfic. (... I feel bad. Like I abandoned this, even if it was for a week or so.) **

***ahem* At any rate, here is chapter three, for all you lovely people. **

**Aramis: And don't forget, Moni-chan, that you own nothing, okay? Kuroshitsuji belongs to the great Yana Toboso and my sisters and I belong to the great Geekyanimefreak.**

***sigh* Yeah...thanks for the reminder. Anywho, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"So, going back to our discussion," the young Earl began, leaning back in his chair and scrutinizing the Thoreau trio. "You still have yet to answer my questions. Who are you, why is the time important, and HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

Etienne and Sherry mentally panicked. 'He can't know,' they thought, 'that we know everything about this world. Who knows what will happen?'

As they silently spazzed, Aramis stepped boldly up. Unbeknownst to the others, he had spent the whole of last night pondering his speech for today, and he was pretty sure all that thought would pay off.

The sisters glanced worriedly at eachother, wondering what their brother was going to say.

"Young Earl," Aramis said, severity flaring in his aura, "I am truly hesitating to answer your questions..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Ciel directly.

"Because none of our answers can ever be as satisfying as we'd like."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Well." Aramis coughed, and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish fashion. "This may sound strange to you, but we three have never known much about our lives. It's just...life, for us. We go with it, just like that. It's stopped bothering us for a long time. We're just siblings, I can tell you that much. Nothing special. And then... How we know the names of you and your butler, well. It's just a given, where we come from. People who have a spot in this world, we know of all of them.

"It's also a custom in our society to dress as these people to show our respect. Hence the reason you're talking to a carbon copy of your butler."

Ciel nodded, taking all this in, and Aramis continued.

"That last question, about the time... Well, ah..." For the first time, he hesitated, wincing apologetically, "This may be hard for you to grasp. It's hard for us to grasp. My sisters and I. We're not from here. We are from the future."

Ciel choked on his morning cup of tea. " W-what?!"

Sebastian scrutinized his lookalike, checking to see if he was telling the truth. There was no sign of deceit in the 19-year-old's face, only weary wistfulness and reluctant acceptance.

Aramis nodded. "Yes. We are. Right, Sherry and Etienne?"

Sherry nodded at once, but Etienne was to occupied with the task she was carrying out at the moment to respond.

A silence settled over the room like a thick blanket.

And still the blue eyed girl remained unbothered, repeatedly tapping the screen and tensing occasionally.

Sebastian finally broke the silence. "Miss Thoreau, what are you doing?" he asked, raising a slim eyebrow.

Still no reply. Etienne didn't so much as acknowledge his existence.

Master and servant watched the girl as she fiddled with what looked like a small rectangle. With light and sound emitting from it.

A whole minute of this passed before a '_slap_!' sound erupted from the small device.

"DANG IT!" Etienne yelled loudly, hitting her face against the object in frustration. "I WAS TWO POINTS AWAY, SHERRY! TWO POINTS!"

Suddenly she seemed to take notice of her surroundings. She blushed in embarrassment before waving the object in her hand around as an explanation.

"Sorry," she chirped sheepishly. "Flappy Bird."

Sherry facepalmed.

"What is that?" Ciel asked, fascinated.

"Oh, this." Etienne walked over and presented him with the device. "It's an iPhone."

"A what?"

Aramis' head slammed onto Ciel's desk and he let out a distraught cry. "That clinches it. I'll never survive here."

"There, there," Sherry comforted, patting his head.

'_For all his looks_,' Sebastian thought fleetingly._ 'We are nothing alike, are we? Well, besides our aesthetics...and the other issue..._' The boy confused him. He didn't seem to understand Sebastian in their little conversation last night, and despite the fact that Sebastian was still on his guard around him, Aramis treated the butler with genuine respect and, dare he say, admiration. He also seemed to treat the young master as an equal, and a friend, confuzzling the demon further.

Meanwhile, Etienne had taken it upon herself to explain the iPhone to both master and servant.

"It's really cool! In our time, this is pretty much standard technology! It can record video and picture, for one thing. Look I'll show you some pictures..."

She opened her pictures and showed off the first picture saved on her phone.

"Who is that?" Ciel asked, pointing quizzically to the teenage boy on the screen, sitting in front of a...greenish thing and making an insanely happy face.

"Oh! That's Cassian!" Aramis laughed, recovering from his "No Technology in Victorian England" despair. "He's a nutcase!"

"And look at his cake~!" Etienne beamed. "It looked so good!"

Ciel blinked in surprise, studying the fluorescent green mass with raised eyebrows. "That's a...cake?" He couldn't imagine eating something that bright—it practically glowed in the dark.

"That doesn't look very edible," Sebastian observed.

"It's not supposed to look healthy, it's supposed to look bright and cool! That's what the future's food is all about, especially American food! All the sweets are either alcoholic or neon~!"

Ciel shuddered distastefully. "I fear for the future, then. That looks unnatural. That shouldn't be eaten—it looks more like something that belongs in an art museum."

Sherry burst out giggling, "That's what Japan—that's what he told America about his cake!"

Ciel was now officially disturbed. "There are human countries in the future too?"

...

All three Thoreaus were now laughing on the floor.

* * *

**So that's that, I guess. **

**I love Cassie. He's so cute.**

**Wait... I DO own something here! Cassian Colfax is my OC! Yay!**

**Ahem, anyways... I hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry for the wait! It won't happen again!**

**Hasta luego, mano draugas. :)**

**~Moniker S.**


End file.
